


Spirits Night

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pining, time for the kids to go out partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Garrus shows Meg and Mason Shepard how turians celebrate holidays.





	Spirits Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanfiction Month Day 21! Prompt: A Holiday Fic
> 
> They're all kids, and just, a mess tbh.

“Isn’t this, like, cultural appropriation or something?” Mason asked as he looked from the mask in his hand to Garrus.

Meg rolled her eyes. “You’re just trying to get out of the party.”

“In what universe would I _ever_ try to get out of _any_ party?” He tsked at her, parental disappointment in his tone, and looked at Garrus again. “It’s a legitimate question.”

Garrus laughed and finished zipping up his red tunic. “If you were celebrating anywhere but Palavan, yes. But since that is not the case…” He slipped on his mask, which was blood red and loosely reflected turian facial features. The mask matched his tunic and shoes perfectly, and the black pants he wore with them made all of it stand out in the best way. “I think you’re in good shape.” He spread his arms wide. “So, how do I look?”

Even though his face was obscured, Meg could still make out the pride and hopefulness leaking into his voice. “I think you look great.”

Garrus turned to look at himself in the mirror. When his back was turned, Mason nudged her with his elbow and waggled his eyebrows. She glared and punched his arm.

“Ouch.” When Garrus looked at him, Mason shrugged and stood up. “Alright. Let’s do this then.” He slipped his mask on as well, the green of which matched his outfit in the way Garrus’ red had. In contrast though, the turian face on his shorter, clearly human body, was a glaring difference.

Meg giggled, “Garrus, we’re going to look ridiculous.”

“Nonsense.” Garrus lifted his mask and finally looked at Mason, and Meg had the delight of watching doubt fill his features. When he looked at her again, he only shrugged. “Well, everyone will be drunk anyway. It won’t matter.”

She guffawed then, and stood up while shaking her head. “Me included.”

She slipped on her midnight blue mask. Unlike the boys, she wore a white tank top underneath a sheer, long sleeved shirt of the same blue that was littered with starry patterns. As she glanced at the way it fell against the blue shoes and black pants in the mirror, she decided she still looked pretty damn good, even with a disproportionate turian face on her head.

“No, no, no. You are not drinking. Underage.” Mason folded his arms and Meg imagined his eyebrows knitting together in the familiar way it always did when she wanted to do something she probably shouldn’t.

“Oh, stuff it. Legal drinking age is 15 on Palavan,” she taunted, lifting her mask just to stick her tongue out at him.

“She has a point,” Garrus added, a laugh rumbling through his voice.

Meg was glad the mask concealed her blush. She swallowed once and cocked her head at Mason. “Ha!”

“Then you get to take care of her when she gets sloppy,” Mason threw up at Garrus.

“Rude.”

Garrus laughed hard then. He walked over to her and swung his arm lazily around her shoulders as he slipped his mask down again. “I’d be happy to.”

Mason only groaned. “If mom kills you, I’m not coming to the funeral.”

Garrus began leading them to the door, and Meg flipped her brother the bird as they went. “Let her try,” she taunted.

With that, they descended into the raucous streets of Spirits Night on Palavan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is genuinely one of my favorite things I've written for these three, so I hope you liked it. You are true sunshine and loveliness <3
> 
> Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated ^_^


End file.
